Breaking Point
by SamA3642
Summary: What happens when Jordan reaches her breaking point? Will she be saved?


**Warning: Mentions of underage drinking and suicide. If uncomfortable don't read!**

It was a late afternoon in Chicago, Jordan was at home locked in her room laying on her bed dried tear stains on her cheeks with fresh ones coming down. She clutched her brother's pillow, the teen was still grieving her brother's death. Pain and heartache filled her entire body she wanted her best friend back, she wanted her sister in law and nephew back, she wanted her family back. After a while of crying the teen got up from her bed and headed out of her room, her father was at work so she knew she wasn't gonna get caught.

The teen headed downstairs going to the kitchen she knew her father always hidden the alcohol in the house but little did he know she knew where it was. Jordan had a bottle of whiskey in her hand and she found his six pack of beer he kept hidden, the teen took all of it up to her room closing the door she sat on the floor by the foot of her bed. Unscrewing the cap on the whiskey she put the bottle to her lips and took a huge drink from it, it burned her throat as it went down. After she that she felt a tad better and she liked it so she took another big drink, after a few minutes the whiskey was gone and she began on the six pack of beer.

After the first couple of beers Jordan didn't feel any better, she was thinking more and more about her brother soon she was crying again. She wanted to feel numb. She wanted the pain to stop. The young teen got up from her spot and began stumbling to get to her drawer once there she opened it pulling out a pocket knife, Justin had given it to her before he was shipped out she opened the knife looking at the blade. Without thinking she took it across her left wrist a few times letting the blood run down her arm.

"I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry". Jordan cried to herself.

She picked up the beer bottle drinking it some more the entire time she was crying as nothing but pain filled her body and her heart. The young teen missed her brother terribly and nothing anybody can say or do will ever bring him back. Putting the empty bottle down she picked up another one opening it she was starting to feel numb a little bit but it still didn't help her she just wanted the pain to stop picking up the knife again she cut her wrist again with a little more force she watched as the blood ran down her arm, she then did it to the other wrist. Without thinking she picked up her phone calling the second person she could trust.

"Erin I'm so sorry". Jordan said into the phone, as tears slid down her cheeks.

Meanwhile

Erin was heading to check on Jordan, ever since Justin's death she and Hank wanted to keep a close eye on her to make sure she's alright. Hank was in the middle of an interrogation so he asked Erin to do it. As she came up to a red light her phone rang beside her and she answered it.

-Lindsay. Erin answered.

-Erin I'm so sorry. Jordan replied. Her voice was weak and her words slurring a bit.

-Jo, honey what's wrong? What did you do?

-I screwed up. Tell dad I'm sorry and I love him.

-No, no, no. Sweetheart talk to me what did you do? Whatever it is we can fix.

-Nobody can fix this Erin and nobody can ever fix what's wrong. I'm sorry.

-Jordy-

The phone then cut off Erin stomped down on the gas pedal hard then turned her lights and sirens on. Her heart racing Jordan was about to do something she may not come back from she just lost her surrogate brother she wasn't about to lose her sister. Erin couldn't be the one to tell the older man that his little girl killed herself. She had became Hank's whole world, the only thing that was keeping him together, his only happiness. She wasn't about to let Jordan do something she'll regret later.

Breaking every traffic law she made it to Hank's house in record time she got out rushing inside. Jordan was up in her room with the door shut and locked she remained on the floor looking like a zombie, her eyes bloodshot, dried tears staining her cheeks, blood on her arms she had cut her wrist some more and was slowly starting to feel drowsy. Her eyes began to grow heavy she kept fighting it and fighting it, she heard the front door of her house open followed by Erin's voice.

"Jo! Sweetheart are you here?" Erin called.

The detective ran up the steps she checked Hank and Justin's room, she knew that Jordan always hid there when she was scared she checked both rooms so she then checked the teen's room but the door was locked.

"Jordan! Jordy open the door honey! Come on don't do this!" Erin called through the door.

The young teen could hear Erin's voice but it sounded so far away next thing she knew her door was burst open by Erin ramming it a couple of times. The detective was horrified as she saw her sister, empty bottles of alcohol by her, the bloodied pocket knife in her hand, both wrist covered in blood and scars. Erin then rushed to her checking her over.

"Jordy, Jordy look at me you're gonna be ok sweetheart I promise". Erin says soothingly to her sister.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted the pain to stop". Jordan replies weakly.

"This wasn't the way Jo".

She grabbed two shirts and tied them tightly around Jordan's wrist, she then brushed some hair out of her face. Erin saw that her sister's brown eyes were bloodshot red, she saw the pain, sadness and the heartache in her eyes as well.

"You'll be ok Jordy I promise".

"Tell dad I'm sorry and I love him".

"No, no you're not dying Jordan not now".

Erin then pulled her radio out. "50 21 George Emergency, I need an ambulance rolled to my location I have a teenage girl down, attempted suicide. Put a rush on the ambulance now!"

"Copy 50 21 George bus is en route".

Jordan's lip quivered as she shut her eyes tightly. "I just wanted the pain to stop, that's all I want".

The teen's eyes then started drooping which caused Erin to freak. "Hey, hey stay with me Jo stay with me sweetie you're gonna be ok".

"Tell...daddy...I...love him".

Then the teen fell unconscious soon Erin's tears started falling from her eyes she didn't know she had. "Jo wake up I need you to wake up sweetheart".

Jordan didn't respond so Erin picked her up and supported her as she carried the teen down the stairs, she heard the sirens and knew it was the ambulance. When Gabby and Brett arrived the two partners saw it was Hank's house which got them concerned they ran in and looking through the glass window they saw Erin struggling to support an unconscious Jordan they rushed inside getting to work.

"What happened". Gabby said.

"She was drinking and cut her wrist she lost consciousness a couple minutes ago". Erin replied tearfully.

"Jo honey can you hear me". Brett says to the teen.

The blonde took a flashlight checking her eyes. "Pupils dilated".

"Let's get her on the stretcher and head to Med". Gabby said.

The trio loaded the teen on the stretcher and headed out, Erin didn't know if she was able to ride with her sister.

"C-can I ride along? I don't want her to be alone". Erin said, her voice shaking and unsteady.

"Sure let's go". Brett replied.

The two hop in the back and they head off for Med, Brett hooked the teen up to an IV. She kept looking over the teen, Erin watched on painfully. She couldn't lose her sister if she did that would be her demise, after Nadia and Justin, Erin couldn't handle no more pain and suffering. Hank would shut himself off from the world the only reason he hadn't was the fact that he still had Olive, Daniel, Erin and Jordan even though his daughter in law and his grandson moved out of state that was still his family. Jordan was the only thing keeping the older man together, she was now his world he became dedicated to protect her and keep her safe from all the evil in the city.

Erin was broken out of her thoughts when the monitors began going crazy. "Sylvie what's going on". Her voice full of fear and worry.

"BP dropping, 90/65".

"Jordy please, _please_ don't leave us. You have you're whole life ahead of you, you have a family who loves you and cares about you".

"Pushing 8 mcg of Norepinephrine".

The blonde injected it into Jordan's IV and a couple moments later her stats were going back to normal. Erin sighed in relief but she still had tears running down her cheeks Brett looked over to see her friend upset.

"Hey we won't give up on Jo and she won't give up either, she's hurting right now and doesn't know how to handle it". Brett said.

"Why didn't we see this before? How didn't we see this?" Erin asked.

"I don't know but you guys won't be alone and neither will Jordan".

Soon they arrived at Med, when Maggie saw them she rushed over. "What do we got".

"Jordan Voight, suicide attempt". Gabby answered.

"Dr. Manning! Dr. Halstead!"

As the doctor's ran over Will spotted Erin. "Erin? What's going on?"

"It's Jordan, she tried to kill herself. S-she was drinking and she cut her wrist, Jo's been out for a few minutes". Erin replied tearfully.

"She's in good hands, have you contacted Hank yet?" Natalie chimes in.

"Not yet I was going to check on her when she called me and I...I found her like that".

"We'll take care of her you call Hank".

"Do whatever it takes to save her".

"We will". Will assured her.

She watched as they took Jordan she felt her knees buckle and before she could fall Gabby and Brett caught her.

"Woah let's go sit somewhere". Gabby suggested.

"We can't lose her we just can't, Jo's all we have left now". Erin cried.

The two paramedics hugged their friend, everyone had heard about Justin's death and it tore all of them up. The 51 crew would do what they can to help Hank or Jordan, they'd watch over the young teen while her father worked late. They all cared for Jordan as if she were there sister or niece.

"If you want I'll call Antonio he'll tell Voight and then I'll call the guys down here". Gabby suggested.

"Would you mind?" Erin asked, her voice cracking.

Erin knew Hank had to be called but she couldn't be the one to do it.

"I don't mind".

"Thank you. Both of you".

"It's not a problem".

"Anytime. Let's go get some coffee". Brett says.

The two walked off to get some coffee while Gabby called her brother, the whole time she was holding back her tears. "Tonio you need to get Voight and get everyone down here now".

District 21

The team were at their desks finishing up their current case, they were doing the paperwork in silence. Jay would glance over at his partner's desk to see it empty he figured she was looking after Jordan so he knew where she was. The silence was broken by Antonio's phone ringing he saw it was his sister calling.

-Hey sis. Antonio answered.

-Tonio you need to get Voight and get everyone down here now. Gabby's voice came on.

-Why? What's going on?

The team eyed him when they heard his voice was raising and getting anxious.

-Jordan she um...she tried to kill herself Tonio. She was drunk and her arms were covered in cuts and blood. It's bad you guys gotta get down here now.

-Is she ok now?

When they heard 'she' they thought of Erin or Jordan. Were one of them hurt? Were they alright?

-She's unconscious right now, Jay's brother and Dr. Manning are working on her now.

-We'll be right there. Keep me updated.

-Of course.

Antonio hung his phone up he put his hand to his head for a minute, he couldn't believe his sister's words. Jordan tried to commit suicide. He considered the young Voight like his niece to hear his sister's word cut him like a knife.

"Antonio what's going on?" Adam asked the senior detective.

"I gotta get Voight". He answered.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Gabby just told me that Jo...she tried to kill herself".

With that said everyone got up from their desk and headed out, the senior detective went to go tell his boss the dreaded news. Hank was looking over a file when Antonio knocked on his door.

"Sarge we gotta go". Antonio says quickly.

"Everything ok?" Hank asked concerned.

"No, Gabby just called there's no easy way of saying this but Jordan she...she tried to kill herself".

Hank shot up out of his chair in a flash grabbing his jacket putting it on, his emotions running high. Tears burning in his eyes he didn't know his little girl was in so much pain that she'd try to do something like this.

"I'll drive you're in no shape to do it". Antonio said.

"Is Jordan ok?" Hank finally got his voice back.

"All Gabby said was that Will and Dr. Manning were working on her, she'll keep me updated".

The Intelligence team sped down the streets lights and sirens on. Hank was lost in his thoughts. How could he not see his baby in so much pain? Why couldn't he have seen it sooner? He would have done anything to have prevented this. Antonio saw the pain on Hank's face.

"This wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known Jo was gonna do this". Antonio spoke.

"How could I have not seen this?" Hank asked.

"Jo's been good at hiding things, she hid her emotions from all of us. None of us would have probably ever known".

"She's been hurting and I never knew it".

"People have different ways of grieving, some people hide it, some people will reach out for help, others rather not talk or think about it".

"I feel like I failed her, she was hurting and in so much pain. I never knew it".

"This isn't on you and Jo will be alright she just needs to know were there for her. You two are still grieving and don't know how to handle it. Justin maybe gone but you and Jo still have a family and we're not going anywhere".

"Thanks bro".

"Anytime".

In record time the team arrived to Med as they all rushed inside, Maggie had seen them and knew why they were there.

"Where's Jordan?" Jay asked.

"She's still being treated". Maggie replied.

"Is she ok?" Alvin asked, highly concerned for his goddaughter.

"I'll go ask Will or Dr. Manning for an update, wait right here".

Just then Hank came bursting scanning the hospital and couldn't find his little girl which got him even more worried.

"Where's Jordan? Is she alright?" Hank asked, worried.

"Maggie went to go ask Will or Natalie for an update". Kevin told his boss.

The head nurse came back with Natalie following she approached the worried father.

"How is she?" Hank asked again.

"Jordan's stable, her blood pressure is normal. She's sobering up, we bandaged her wrists. Hank because of this I think we should keep her for a 72 hour psych hold just to make sure she isn't gonna be a threat to herself or others. I'll get Dr. Charles to consult". Natalie says to him.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course".

The doctor then brought the worried father to his daughter's room. By this point Jordan was starting to come around her was was pounding, her wrists her, she felt very sick. She looked blindly to see a figure when her vision cleared she saw Will.

"Will? What happened? Where am I?" Jordan asked weakly.

Will looked at the teen with a relieved look. "You're in the hospital Jo, you're gonna be ok".

"I think I'm gonna-"

Quick thing Will put a bucket under her and she threw up in it, he gently rubbed her back as she kept heaving. She was finally finished and the older Halstead gave her some water.

"Thanks".

"No problem".

Natalie then came into view. "Jo you have a visitor".

"Ok".

Hank then came into the room and Jordan's eyes filled with tears again when she saw her father she looked away from him and bit her lip. The two doctors left giving the father and daughter sometimes alone.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm so sorry". Jordan cried, reaching for her father.

The older father went and engulfed his little girl into his arms holding as she cried, the young teen gripped her father's shirt tightly in her fist.

"I'm s-sorry I-I just wanted the pain to stop".

"This wasn't the way sweetheart".

"I wasn't thinking I just wanted it to stop".

Hank felt his daughter's pain because he wanted it to stop too, he held her tighter. "Sweetheart I can't lose you too".

"You won't, I won't ever do this again I promise. I don't wanna be alone".

He pulled her back from the hug and looked into her eyes, he saw the pain, sadness, and the other emotions. "Baby you will never be alone. Ever".

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you Jo. I forgive you all day long".

"I love you daddy".

He kissed the top of her head and brought her back in for another hug. "I love you too sweetheart, I love you so much".

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Charles entered looking to the father and daughter. "Hello Hank, Jordan".

"Daniel". Hank greeted the

"Hi, Dr. Charles".

The psychologist looked to the older father. "Hank you mind if I have a moment with Jordan".

"Sure".

Hank then left the room leaving his daughter with Dr. Charles. He went over to inform his team.

"How's Jo?" Alvin asked.

"Physically she'll be ok". Hank answered.

"How about mentally?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know it'll be a long road ahead of her".

Erin had returned after calming down when she saw the team and her father figure there she tried to hide her emotions. She walked over to the older man with a brave look on her face before a word was said Hank pulled his surrogate daughter into a hug.

"Thank you Erin". Hank whispered

"You're welcome". Erin replied quietly

"You and Jo are all I have left".

"And you won't lose either of us".

Jordan looked at her wrist as they were wrapped up in white bandages the teen finally looked at Dr. Charles.

"I'm sorry". Jordan says quietly.

"It's alright. Is this the first time you harmed yourself?" Dr. Charles replies.

"No. I cut to help ease my pain but this is the first time I drank and went as far as this".

"Why do you feel the need to cut and drink?"

"Um my brother Justin...he died recently".

"I did hear about that I'm so sorry".

"Justin he was my only best friend I've truly had, he was there for everything. He helped my dad raise me. When my dad was at work or he was working late Justin was there. He'd take me to the park or get ice cream after school when I was little. He was the one to show me how to fight". She then squeezed her eyes shut to block her oncoming tears. "When we found out Olive was pregnant with Daniel we were so happy, he finally found someone to make him happy. Then when he was killed I lost my best friend, my brother and now the only piece of my brother gone, Olive took Daniel and moved out of state. Besides my dad I have no other family he's all I have now. My whole family is gone, my mom, my brother, my sister in law and nephew, all I have now is my dad".

"Jo that's not entirely true you still have family. You have your father's team, the people from 51, and a few of us here at Med. We may not be your family by blood but were family. Family isn't based on blood or DNA, family is based on the people in your life, people who care about you, people who love you and will do anything for you. Everyone in your life is part of your family. And the part you said the only piece of your brother is gone Daniel may not be in the city anymore but you still do have a piece of your brother in him and in your father".

Jordan let what the psychologist said sink into her head and it was all true.

"What I'm just really afraid of right now is being alone. If anything were to ever happen to my dad I'll feel alone, lost, empty like right now. I don't wanna feel alone".

"I can assure you Jo you'll never be alone and if you ever feel alone you can come in and talk to me or Dr. Reese anytime".

"Thank you Dr. Charles".

"You're welcome Jo".

"Is it possible to see my dad and Erin?"

"Yes I'll get them for you".

The older doctor got up from his chair and left the room, for the first time in weeks Jordan felt better like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and her chest. She looked to see her bandaged wrist and knew if Erin hadn't saved her she'd be gone, the teen couldn't cause her father anymore pain and after the current incident she wasn't going to. Not to mention she still had a family that be devastated. She was glad Erin got to her in time.

Hank and the others were standing around when Dr. Charles approached them.

"How is she?" Erin asked.

"Jordan will be ok it'll take time because she is still grieving. I'd still recommend her to stay in the psych ward for 72 hours to make sure she won't be a threat to herself or others, she'll be under my care the whole time". Dr. Charles explained.

"Would she be allowed to have visitors?" Hank asked.

"Yes but for a short amount of time. We wanna make sure this doesn't happen again".

"Of course".

"Hank this is just a safety precaution, once she's out she will be released back into your custody but she should see me a few more times to make sure she's ok mentally".

"I understand. May we see her?"

"Of course 2 at a time though".

Hank and Erin went first as soon as they went in, Hank hugged his daughter again and kissed her head petting her hair back. When Erin was a few feet away from the teen Jordan shot out and hugged her sister, the detective was caught off guard by the surprise hug but held her sister tightly.

"Thank you Erin for saving me. I'm glad I called someone before I did something I'd regret". Jordan said in her sister's shoulder.

"You're welcome Jordy, I'd do anything for you".

The older father then took a seat by his little girl. "Sweetheart don't be afraid to come to us and tell us what's wrong". He took a pause taking a deep breath he continued. "I know losing Justin has been hard on us but Jo I can't lose you too. You and Erin are all I have left I can't nor I won't lose either of you for any reason".

"I'm really sorry dad i-it's just I didn't know what else to do. I didn't wanna feel the pain anymore. I couldn't talk to you about because you're still hurting too and I didn't wanna burden you with it. When I..when I was drinking and cutting it made me feel a little better but the pain was still there and I wanted it gone. I was so out of it I remember some stuff but not a lot I remember Erin coming but after that everything was black".

The older father held on tighter to his baby Erin sat next to her brushing some hair back. For the first time in weeks Jordan had a small smile on her face she may not have her brother anymore but she still had her father, Erin and the others as her family and she couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
